


Jailbreak

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [68]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 修车小弟14和被包养的美女吴。包养文学，不建议观看！
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jailbreak

在Guti的眼中，那是一幅颇为诡异的画面。戴着扳戒的男人相比起旁边的人来说太老了些，Guti猜他差不多和自己的父亲一个年纪了，尽管他精神矍铄，叼着粗壮的雪茄的样子看上去派头十足，但Raul最多二十五岁，眼神像只灵动的小鹿，过分漂亮的脸上带着恰到好处的微笑。

Guti能够清楚地嗅到他身上的香水味，清淡而高贵，让他联想到落了雪的金罂花。他不想将视线一直黏在Raul身上，他知道这诡异画面代表着什么。但他忍不住，一次又一次地从工作中抬起头，偷窥着Raul的身影。

他始终站在车边几米外的地方，一只手托着另一只胳膊肘，修长的手指在手机屏幕上划来划去。他身材偏瘦，锁骨从黑色衬衫的领口露出来，颈间的银色挂坠闪烁着光芒。

Guti一点都不好奇手机里的什么内容让他如此专心，他只是贪婪地窥视着他，等着微风将他的衬衣下摆吹起来，显露他诱人的腰肢和小腹.....

扳手砸到了Guti的脸上，他尖叫一声从车底爬出来，使劲揉着被砸到的地方，指尖沾了一点红色。

Raul吓了一跳，收了手机快步走过来，担心地问：“你没事吧？”

Guti摇摇头，Raul离他前所未有的近，近到他能够抱住他，将他摁在随便哪辆车的车前盖上，拽掉他的牛仔裤，然后当众侵犯他。

这样的欲望始终在他脑海里盘旋着，仿佛伊甸园里那条恶毒、满嘴谎言的蛇。

“我看看.....出血了。”Raul从口袋里掏出纸巾，帮他按了按那个冒血的伤口。指腹的温度隔着薄薄的纸巾传到Guti的皮肤上，他浑身不由得抖了一下，龇牙咧嘴地说疼。

“扳手有些生锈，要不要去医院？”

去医院，Guti在心中冷哼，他要是有钱，不仅会立刻去医院，还会立刻把Raul从那个老家伙的手中抢过来。

“不用了，”他说，瞥见去上厕所的男人已经往修车站走来了：“我贴一个创可贴就好。”

露出尖牙的蛇硬生生地收回了信子，盘在树上等待下一个捕猎的时机。半分钟后，男人的手又重新搭在了Raul的肩膀上。他夹着雪茄的发黄手指不断挥舞着，指挥着修理工动作快些，别耽误他的时间。

Guti无法忍受只有Raul的画面被那只手破坏，喊来同事接他的活，好让他去店里用冷水止血。他转身离开，微微弓着腰，肥大的裤子和满是机油的外套下，藏着一个同样被无形重物压得喘不过气来、又野心勃勃的灵魂。

Raul心里突然动了一下，他咳嗽了几声，扭头对身边的男人说：“你能不能不要在这抽烟？好呛。”

男人咧开嘴笑了，灰白色的烟雾在唇齿间喷开，他捏了捏Raul的脸颊，说道：“就你娇气。”

Raul没有躲闪，男人的力气很大，手指在他下巴两边的皮肤上留下了红印。但他终于是走地远了一些，雪茄的青烟随之飘散。

Raul趁机追上那个金发的背影，从后面拉住了他的手腕。

Guti只感觉有什么被塞进了他的掌心，Raul靠近他，低声说：“....还是去医院看看吧。”

金发的修车仔垂眼看向手心，一叠带着几道褶皱的现金和一张不知道从哪里撕下来的纸条。从纸条的背面能看见墨水印，似乎是一串数字。

出于某种隐秘的缘故，Raul给了他电话号码。在男人丢掉雪茄回来之前，Raul像什么都没有发生过一般走回了车边。

Guti在洗手池旁冲了半分钟的凉水，才将血止住。在这期间同事已经修好了那辆价格不菲的跑车，男人给了他一大笔小费，然后带着副驾驶坐上的Raul扬长而去。

Guti贴好创可贴，跨坐在一辆报废的摩托车上，点燃了一根廉价的香烟。他额前的金发沾了水，湿漉漉的垂下来，挡住了眼睛。某个前任曾经说他的蓝眼睛很完美，但他现在不喜欢和别人对视，还常常喝到眼睛都睁不开，也就没有人再说过。

同事递给他一张报纸，说刚刚那个人可是个大人物。“他的新公司刚刚上市，听说情妇无数.....妈的，怪不得带着那么漂亮的情人，等老子钱了，肯定比他玩的还要刺激。”

Guti没有说话，只是沉默的抽着烟，那些烟圈儿打着旋缓缓上升，然后渐渐融化在空气里。他看似悠然、从容，仿佛在回味什么，实际上手心的汗水早已将纸条打湿，墨色洇入掌纹中。

抽完烟，Guti突然伸手抢过那张报纸，狠狠地揉成一团，包裹着烟尾一同丢进垃圾桶。

“工作期间不要八卦。”他冷冷地说，然后挎着肩膀摇摇晃晃地走进仓库里的小隔间，拿出纸条，把号码输进通讯录。

END


End file.
